Happy Feet
by phayte1978
Summary: Yuri Penguin was a lonely penguin, until Otabek penguin came along.


The arctic was always cold, but not for penguins. The waddle of penguins on the snowbank, off of the Alaskan shore, were having a good day as the sun shone down on them. The wind was still and the snow packed perfectly. They did not get sunshine for many days of the year and wanted to take full advantage of it before those Northern Lights shone bright in the sky.

There was a great big hill they could climb up and slide down on their bellies. The fish were plentiful here and all the penguins were happy. Their days were spent in the water and on the hill.

There was a particular golden penguin that all the penguins fawned over. He was not white and black like the others, he was a deep golden color with a light golden belly. He was known as Yuri penguin. Every day a different penguin would come forward and drop a pebble at his feet and he would shake his penguin butt in anger and walk away. The only thing the golden Yuri penguin truly loved, was sliding down the hill and the laughter it brought him ( _well penguin laughter_ ).

The Yuri penguin was a lonely penguin though. He always wanted a friend, but he wanted a friend that didn't want him for being golden. He wanted a friend that enjoyed sliding down the hill nonstop day and night with him. He wanted a penguin that would see beyond his dark golden body and light golden belly.

Yuri penguin had climbed his hill for the hundredth time that day, feeling the sunshine on his little penguin butt and wiggled at the warmth. This was always his most favorite part, the moment before he flopped on his belly and slid down the great hill. One last butt wiggle and he flopped down. The snow under his light golden belly was cool, but the thrill of the slide was the best. He could feel the air whip around him as he went faster and down that hill.

The slide down the hill was never as long as Yuri penguin wanted. He wanted a longer slide. When he would start to slow down he always wiggled his penguin butt again. It was fun. As he went to start back up the hill, a dark penguin approached. Yuri penguin wanted to get back up his hill and not deal with a pebble at his feet so he tried to waddle around him. The dark penguin stopped him. Yuri penguin was not happy. He wiggled his butt, but not in delight. Yuri penguin was a penguin unhappy.

He found out the dark penguin was an Otabek penguin. He was blacker than the other penguins and shiner, his belly a gray and not white. He looked like the coolest penguin Yuri penguin had ever seen, but he was in the way of Yuri penguin and his hill. He wanted to slide. Otabek penguin would not move and Yuri penguin felt like pushing him out the way with his golden belly, but Otabek penguin held out his penguin flipper and took Yuri penguins flippers in his. Yuri penguin wiggled his penguin butt in an upset manner and Otabek penguin ignored him, pulling him along.

Yuri penguin tried to get his flipper out of the Otabek penguin's, but Otabek penguin was a lot stronger and Yuri penguin was being pulled away from his hill. They walked for what Yuri penguin believed was a long time till Otabek penguin nudged him with his flipper and Yuri penguin looked up.

It was the biggest hill Yuri penguin had ever seen! Yuri penguin wiggled his penguin butt in delight and started his fast trip up the hill with the Otabek penguin following suit. Once Yuri penguin was at the top, he wiggled his penguin butt in the sunlight like he always did and Otabek penguin did the same.

Flopping down, Yuri penguin had the longest slide of his life. He was so happy. When they got to the bottom of the hill, he happily wiggled his penguin butt again and Otabek penguin did too. They slid down that hill all day. Every time Yuri penguin was done, he was running back up the hill. Yuri penguin was happy Otabek penguin enjoyed it as he did.

Yuri penguin had only wanted a friend who would slid with him all day and night. Otabek penguin did that. They had slid down that hill and ran back up for days. Yuri penguin never grew tired of his new hill, and Otabek penguin never grew tired of Yuri penguin.

One morning when Yuri penguin was waking up and noticed he was curled into Otabek penguin, he thought how happy he was. Yuri penguin did not feel lonely anymore, he was truly happy. He had a friend and a good hill to slide down. As Otabek penguin woke up, he looked over to Yuri penguin and dropped something out of his flipper at Yuri penguin's feet.

When Yuri penguin looked down, there is was, a bright shiny emerald colored stone. Yuri penguin was confused. Most penguins left him dark ugly stones. This one was beautiful. Yuri penguin gave Otabek penguin a confused look and Otabek penguin moved them over to the still pool of water. As Yuri penguin looked down, he saw his dark golden body and light golden belly, but Otabek was pointing his flipper at his face.

When Yuri penguin looked again, he saw his eyes, this were emerald colored, just like the color of the stone that Otabek penguin had given him. Yuri penguin stood up and wiggled his penguin butt again in delight.

Yuri penguin had found his penguin and it was Otabek penguin.

 **I can be found on Tumblr as Phaytesworld**


End file.
